The Raven's Fox
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: Naruto is a small boy who is bullied and hurt everyday by his fellow sophomores. one day the Uchiha family returns to Konoha City, and Itachi and Sasuke immediately pick up Naruto. watch(or read) as Sasuke becomes Naruto's best-and only- friend, and Itachi becomes his lover and protector. (YAOI WARNING You don't like it, don't read it. NaruxIta. m for possible lemon(s)))
1. Enter Uchiha

_** Naruto's a quiet blonde kid who is picked on at school. He is all ways alone until Fugaku Uchiha rips his family up and moves them to the old Uchiha Mansion that stands vacant in Konah city. What happens when the Uchiha brothers become friends with Naruto? Sasuke becomes his best friend, and Itachi becomes more it's what.**_

__Naruto walked quietly down the hallway, alone as all ways. He was on his way to Sophmore Junior workshop, a stupid class that clumped the junior and sophomore classes together so the juniors can be "role models" for the sophomores. This didn't really work since three fourths of the junior class were the notorious Akatsuki, a posse of mostly guys plus Konan Roza. Naruto was the only one who didn't have a partner as always.

Something, someone hit Naruto hard in the back. He hit the ground like a small rock, and looked behind him to see Kiba and Ino high five,

"What are you still doing here little bastard? Didn't we tell you not to come back?" Kiba sneered. He was jumpy and twitching, he was on something. Naruto didn't answer him just made his observation.

"Hey I'm talking to you you little faggot!" Kiba snarled and kicked him in the ribs, eliciting a small grunt of pain from him. Everyone in school had found out about Naruto's "Faggot" status when they found his journal and read it, finding his speculations and observations of Gaara no Sabaku, the forging exchange student from Suna. They had also seen the sketches of him, emphasizing on the scowl all ways present on the boy's face. Naruto was far over the red head, especially after he started dating Hinata Hyuga. Naruto could see a lost cause a mile way.

He lay there as Kiba kicked him again, this time in the face, crushing his nose and giving him a nearly instant black eye. The dog like boy picked up Naruto and smacked him against a wall. The blonde looked around with his good eye as a stream of students passed him by, no one seeing the small boy being killed from the inside out by bigger predators.

"Put him down." A growl came from a tall boy that Naruto didn't recognize. He was tall with long black hair and red eyes. He wore a black coat with red clouds, the signature piece of clothing of the Akatsuki, but Naruto had never seen him. There was a smaller version of the boy, but without the Akatsuki jacket and his hair was spiky.

"I-Itachi!" Kiba stammered and dropped Naruto. The boy's name was Itachi. Kiba and Ino both took a step back, and then ran down the hall towards Sophomore Junior workshop.

"Are you alright?" the Itachi mini asked.

"Im fine." Naruto mumbled through a mouth of blood, heading to the nurse's office again. When he got there, the receptionist, Shizune squeaked, and stood, running to Tsunade's office. Naruto inwardly groaned, and Tsunade came out with a wad of tissues, and lightly wiped Naruto's bloodies face,

"Naruto what happened?" as the principal, she had to know because she needed to stop school bullies. As Naruto's grandmother she had to know so she could castrate the asshole that did this to her baby.

"Nothing grandma. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped down the stairs." He shrugged and mumbled around his fresh mouthful of blood.

"And why is the bruise in the shape of a footprint?" Tsunade growled.

"It was the stairs toward s the gym locker. The Akatsuki had gym last hour. I think Deidara stole Tobi's shoes again, and left one at the bottom of the stairs." He lied smoothly, "That's what I face planted on."

Tsunade didn't buy it, but the school was too poor to get real cameras.

"I don't believe you Naruto. But I will call Jiraiya immediately, and he will talk to you when you get home. I expect this to be resolved." Tsunade didn't live with Jiraiya due to their not being married. But they had been dating for five years after Jiraiya adopted Naruto. Naruto Inwardly groaned and went to the nurse's office. They unlike most schools, had a male nurse, and one of Naruto's other benefactors, Iruka.

"Oh no Naruto what happened?" Iruka ran from his desk and pulled alcohol wipes from his pocket to clean the split in Naruto's lip and cheek.

"Kiba was on something and thought he'd have some more fun with the school faggot." Naruto said bitterly. He knew Iruka would understand, and so would his husband, Kakashi. Iruka had been made fun of in school for being gay, because like Naruto, he was a bit sensitive. Kakashi hadn't, because he was one of the school bad-asses. And still was.

"It looks like your ribs got re broken, Naru-kin." Iruka sighed. "I'll have to wrap your ribs again, and set your nose. I doubt you'll take ice for the black eye?"

"'ll get more shit for trying to hide it, but before I leave school can I borrow some of your cover up?" Naruto asked. Iruka had a bad scar on his face that he covered up.

"Why?" Iruka frowned,

"So Ero-ji doesn't get too worried." Naruto smiled, and he turned from an injured lonely teen to a boy just worried about not making his grandfather too upset.

'Of course Naru." Iruka smiled and taped Naruto's nose. He saw the tears that were there but never fell.

Naruto entered the class room and there were a few collective gasps from the juniors who didn't know of Naruto's cruel treatment, and sniggers from the sophomores. Kakashi's one visible eye widened,

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice. Naruto looked down and shrugged. This obviously meant to ask Iruka. Naruto went to his seat and Kakashi stood, and eye-smiled, "Alright, we have two returning students, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi-san is a junior, and Sasuke-san is a sophomore. Itachi will be paired with Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke will work on his own." Naruto's face went blank. Itachi was the one whom saved him. He didn't know whether to be annoyed, irritated or scared. Maybe even grateful. He pulled out his sketch book and began sketching a wolf; he had ceased his sketching of boys after the Gaara incedent. But he usually made his wolves, cats and coyotes have human like appearances, and they were all ways male. This one was black with long fur and bright red eyes.

'What are we supposed to do?" Itachi frowned when he sat down.

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged, then added quieter, "Thanks for stopping them earlier."

"Of course," Itachi smirked, 'Especially since I wouldn't want to see such a cute face messed up." At this, Naruto stood up and left. Itachi cursed, this boy was probably different from others.


	2. Kiba Goes to jail

Naruto left the classroom quickly. What on earth was Uchiha playing at? Naruto shook his head, he knew when Kakashi had held up two fingers he meant ten minutes. He could listen to his music in a small corner and calm himself. Maybe finish his drawing of the Itachi wolf.

But suddenly he was slammed into a wall roughly, he found himself looking into the dilated angry eyes of Kiba. There was nobody here to save Naruto this time.

Itachi frowned. Naruto had been gone for twelve minutes, and Kiba had snuck out after him unbeknownst to the Cyclopes scarecrow of a teacher. Sasuke nodded to Itachi, telling him to save Naruto from the stupid mutt.

Naruto whimpered as Kiba kicked him in the head again. His vision was blurred and dark around the edges like when Jiraiya gave him Sake as a joke. Naruto was sure that his arm was broken, and his skull felt tender. He knew that his already broken ribs were now shattered. Kiba picked him up,

"Itachi's not here to save you this time, faggot. This time I'll kill you." Kiba growled in Naruto's ear.

"I don't think you will." Itachi's voice rose behind Kiba. The boy towered over both prey and predator. The last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out was Itachi slamming Kiba's head into a locker door.

Itachi had never been so angry in his life. He wanted to kill the dark haired mutt for hurting Naruto so bad.

"Itachi!" a voice yelled. He looked up to see Sasuke's surprised face, "He's already unconscious. You need to bring Naruto to the office so that he can get to a hospital. Look at his arm and his head." Sasuke said. Itachi looked over to the boy, and saw what Sasuke meant. Naruto's head had a dent in it around the size of Kiba's shoe. His right arm was twisted and bent at odd angles. Itachi brushed his hair out of his face, and calmed himself down. He didn't have any clue why he felt so strongly about this boy's mistreatment. He told himself it was because of his Family's interaction with ANBU (here this is basically FBI CSI and SWAT mixed together.), but he knew there was something more, he knew this boy was innocent but hated for no reason. He scooped Naruto up and carried him into the office. Tsunade and Shizune looked at him, Shizune's eyes immediately teared up, and she ran screaming,

"Iruka! Help its Naruto!"

"It was Kiba." Itachi droned, answering Tsunade's unasked question. "He's unconscious in the hallway; Sasuke has probably hog-tied him for the police."

"Why is he unconscious? I've never known Naruto to fight back." Tsunade asked as she dialed 911.

"I didn't fight back, I did." Itachi answered. He was just about dining with full sentences. Moments later there was paramedics putting Naruto on a stretcher.

"WE can take one person with us." The paramedic in a white suit with a cherry blossom emblem on the breast pocket said.

"I'll go, Tsunade. I can keep in touch though phone, you need to stay here and take care of Kiba. Call Naruto's father or... something. Make sure Kiba's behind bars, or I just might kill him next time I see him." Itachi snarled.

"Ok. One question, why do you care so much?" Tsunade breathed.

"Because Naruto is innocent, I can tell he never did anything to bring Kiba to attempt his murder."

"Murder?" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Kiba's words to Naruto were exactly: Itachi isn't here to save you this time, faggot. This time I'll kill you." Itachi told her then got in the ambulance.

A few hours later found Itachi in the ER waiting room. His knuckles were bruised sore and crusted with dried blood. He didn't usually fight, he was very pacifistic, and so his knuckles had split easy. _If I'm a pacifist why did I throw that away for Naruto? _ At his old schools, He had been known as someone who could, and would turn the school bitch into his personal bitch within a week of entering the school. But he didn't really want to do hat to Naruto, sure the small blonde was cute, but there was something else. Itachi didn't want to turn the little boy into his personal sex toy; he actually wanted to get to know the boy.

'Ita-nii."

Itachi looked up into Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes, "You need to tell me what is your plan or Naruto. He doesn't deserve to be treated like your last 'Boyfriend"."

"I… don't know what my plan is." Itachi frowned. He didn't know if he should explain it to his brother. They was the terrified look in Naruto's blurry blue eyes struck a chord in Itachi, or if watching the boy smile, the one smile he had seen when the boy looked at the Cyclopes teacher had made Itachi want to smiled back. He shook his head,

"I don't know about him. But I won't do that to him, he's worth more than that." Itachi frowned, _more than me._

Two days later, Naruto opened his eyes to see a dark clad boy with spiky hair smiling at him,

"Hey there Kit, you gave your Granma and Grandpa quite the scare." Sasuke smirked at the boy, "But you'll live."

"What happened?" Naruto blearily croaked. He felt as if he had been run over by a semi.

"Itachi saved your life. Quite literally." Sasuke frowned, 'When you left, Kiba snuck out after you, and when you were gone for more than the allotted ten minutes, Itachi went after you. Kiba said he was going to kill you, and you were already half dead. Itachi broke Kiba's jaw, and now the mutt is in a juvenile home in Kirigakure." Sasuke explained. "He shattered your ribs, caved in the left side of your skull and broke your left arm in three places. Itachi is in court right now arguing his case that his assault on Kiba was completely logical."

"Oh." Naruto frowned, 'Why… why did he?"

"Why did he what?" Sasuke frowned.

"Why didn't he let me die? Why are you here? And where's Baa-Chan and Ero-ji?" Naruto closed his eyes as if the effort hurt him.

"Well I don't know why Itachi helped you. I'm here because Itachi helped you, Im here because you need someone. I asked Gaara Sabaku about you. He said you have no friends, and you've been teased since seventh grade for being gay. That Kiba or Neji had beaten you up nearly every day, until Hinata stopped Neji, then Kiba took up the full weight of your mishaps with a fist. Or a foot." Sasuke smiled, "I'm here to be your friend."

Naruto's wide blue eyes welled up with tears. "I… I don't believe you." He closed his eyes and began to cry.

"Believe it or not Naruto, in Iwa where we used to live, they hated me, because in ancient times, the Uchihas were nearly wiped out, and tried to destroy Iwa. I know how you feel, Naruto. To be hated is a bad feeling. I want to be your friend." Sasuke turned and walked away leaving Naruto to ponder this thought, he wondered what it would be like to have a friend.


	3. After the Hospital

A couple of days later Naruto got out of the hospital, being supported between Tsunade and Jiraiya, they were both careful of his wired ribs and arm. Naruto was surprised to find Itachi waiting for them at Jiraiya's jeep.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto whispered.

"He is now your personal tutor. You fell behind in all your classes, and you were already failing geometry. Itachi is a good teacher.' Tsunade replied, "And until your arm is useable, Sasuke and Itachi will be helping you from class to class. Itachi is now your body guard, until you're not threatened anymore."

'But-!" Naruto began.

'if you would have told us what was going on sooner Naruto, like three years ago, it would never have gone this far." Tsunade snapped. _Oh, _Naruto thought, _so this is your idea of a cruel and unusual punishment for not tattling like a good boy, eh baa-chan? _ Naruto shook his head. It was unusual alright, but he gazed at Itachi leaning against the bright orange jeep and saw his muscles through his thin cotton shirt and felt his cheeks heat up, it would be nice to be around a hunk like him who would have never glanced twice at him if he hadn't overheard a death threat.

"Hi Itachi-senpai." Naruto dipped his head, "Gomen, I don't mean to be a burden." He sighed as he approached the boy.

"Not a problem Naruto-san." Itachi smiled. He lifted Naruto gently, surprising the boy as he sent the blonde in the back seat.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto yelped indignantly.

'Don't want you to strain your ribs now, yes?" Itachi smirked. She jumped on the back of the Jeep and balanced there as the car drove off. As they drove Naruto frowned; cradling his casted arm- that already had Sasuke's signature with a "stop getting hurt" written next to it. He wondered if Itachi really cared what happened to him. He knew Sasuke was his friend. Sasuke came in before school and talked to him for an hour, than came after school and helped Naruto do a little of the homework he was missing.

Itachi was different. Sasuke had told him that Itachi had rode in the Ambulance with him, then hadn't done anything exept drive Sasuke to the hospital. Naruto shook his head. He would figure out Itachi if the boy wanted to be around him.

The next day there was school, much to Naruto's chagrin. It found him feeling nervous, in a full arm cast, and Sasuke carrying his bright orange fox emblemed messenger bag, and Itachi standing sentry above the two boys. Itachi was utterly silent, listening to his brother and his friend talk.

"So Sasuke-kun, what do you think, Thor or Loki?" Naruto asked.

"I think Thor is better." Sasuke answered, "I admire his strong sprit."

"I like Loki better. He has wits and cunning that Thor falls short of." Naruto replied with a wide smile. He hadn't had too much of a real reason to smile for a while. Suddenly a girl with long red hair and glasses sauntered up,

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you ditch the witless wonder and come hang with us!" she purred, "My name is Karin." Sasuke looked over Karin's shoulder to see a girl with pink hair and a blonde girl giggling.

'I'll take care of this Sasuke;" Itachi droned as he stepped forward, much to the younger Uchiha's irritation. "Hn." Itachi grunted as he flipped the hair out of his eyes dramatically, causing Ino and Sakura to squeal in excitement, "Your totally out of you league."

'Why would you say that?" Karin thrust out her ample chest, 'We can be persuasive."

"Well," Itachi leaned in, his crimson eyes half lidded, and causing Karin's breath to quicken, maybe she would just lean in… 'Were all gay." Itachi's voice ripped Karin out of her fantasy, and caused her to scream,

"No!" she cried and went back to the girls to deliver the bad news. Naruto was actually laughing, even though it hurt his ribs like hell.

'Sasuke are you really?" Naruto asked.

"No. Im Bi actually… but that girl is not my type." Sasuke laughed. They three went to the Junior Sophomore class, and found a party waiting.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun!" Iruka smiled and hugged him softly.

"You gave us quite the scare." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Yeah Blondie, Itachi was worried." A boy who was so pale he looked blue sniggered. Itachi punched the boy in the side of the head, and the two boys began to tussle,

"Who is that?" Naruto whispered.

'That's Kisame. When we were little Itachi was friends with all the Akatsuki, they stayed in touch while we were away.

"Oh. Can you point them out?"

"Well," Sasuke pointed at a red head and a blonde, "That's Deidara and Sasori," a boy with black hair who looked like he was on a terrible sugar high, "Tobi," a boy with white blonde and a guy with dark green eyes, 'Kakuzu and Hidan," and then a boy with spiky orange hair, and a girl with blue hair, "Konan and Pain." Then a boy with really pale skin and green hair, 'Zetsu" Sasuke smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Wow." Naruto smiled, "You guys have a lot of friends." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and you do too. All these people care about you." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, Naruto," Konan smiled, "We all wanted to help. But we didn't know how. Were sorry that we didn't do anything, Itachi is the brave one here."

"Itachi scares Tobi!" Tobi squealed. Naruto laughed a little, he actually had friends…

**_Well here's chapter three! Thanks for the reviews, and yes, XXTakuraXX that is a little weird._**


End file.
